Libération
by hanna325
Summary: Une suite possible d'hésitation, annonce aux parents,mariage, transformation ... et autres rebondissements, que deviendra Bella après sa transformation bon ou mauvais vampire mais y aura-t-il transformation?
1. Chapter 1 L'annonce

_**Chapitre 1: L'annonce.**_

Ca faisait bien dix minutes que nous étions devant chez moi et je n'avais toujours pas esquissé un mouvement, perdue dans mes pensées. Comment lui annoncé avec tact ma décision, je me torturais l'esprit avec des phrases des plus banales:

_Papa, Edward et moi nous allons nous marier…_

_Papa, Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai accepté…_

_Papa, tu ne devineras jamais… je vais me marier _

Non, non et renon, mais comment allai-je faire, je jetais un regard à mon compagnon qui ne paraissait pas avoir la moindre once de stress.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en faire plus que cela de la réaction de mon père, lui dis-je.

- Non, ça fait longtemps que je m'y suis préparé, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je le regardais avec suspicion et m'exclamai :

- Comment ça depuis longtemps! Tu savais que j'allais te dire oui ou tu l'avais déjà préparé pour une autre? dis-je avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Au fond, j'espérai qu'il allait retenir ma première supposition.

- L'une et l'autre, dit-il en partant dans un fou rire.

- Ah, puisque c'est comme ça, dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu, vas donc lui faire ta demande à elle.

Je sortis de la voiture en claquant la portière, j'eu à peine le temps de me retourner qu'il était déjà à mes cotés, me prit dans ses bras avec douceur et me susurra à l'oreille:

- J'adore te voir jalouse et encore plus en colère, dit-il tout en relevant mon menton et en plongeant son regard topaze dans le mien.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse et je ne suis pas en colère, pépiai-je, et arrête d'essayer de m'éblouir pour me faire oublier tes paroles.

- Enfin Bella, tu sais bien que je n'étais pas sérieux, je me suis préparé depuis longtemps, c'est vrai et j'attendais ce jour avec impatience mais nulle femme n'a pu m'inspirer autant de sentiments pour que j'esquisse même l'idée de faire cette demande, c'était juste spéculatif, il n'y a que toi qui ais ravi mon cœur et cela jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cette déclaration de ses sentiments, me toucha au plus au point, bien qu'il me l'ait déjà dit un bon nombre de fois, je m'étonnai toujours que moi simple humaine et des plus banale ait pu inspiré de l'amour à un être aussi parfait. Je me sorti de mes réflexions et lui lança:

- Ah, tu reconnaîtra que je ne suis pas si mauvaise comédienne que ça, tous comptes faits.

Il resta interloqué, pour une fois j'avais réussi à lui couper la chique.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai, je m'y suis laissé prendre, dit-il à contre cœur.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres froides.

- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre dis-je avec un large sourire.

- Bon, allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup… repris-je en m'empourprant à la seule pensée des mots qui venaient de traversés mes lèvres.

Mon compagnon fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et nous avançâmes doucement vers notre destin commun qui ferait officiellement de moi sa fffiancée, il allait falloir que je m'habitue à ce dénominatif.

J'introduisais ma clé dans la serrure tout en priant pour que mon père ait déjà eu le temps de se démunir de son arme de service bien que celle-ci n'aurait rien pu faire à mon amoureux mais rien que le fait que cette idée puisse traversée l'esprit de Charlie me faisais frémir.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

- Bella, héla mon père.

- Oui Papa, fis-je, quand allait-il arrêter de faire ça, comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait passer la porte.

Tout en lui répondant je remarquai avec plaisir que son arme était à son crochet, ouf au moins un point positif.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon où il était entrain de suivre un match comme à son habitude.

- Papa, nous devons te parler, lâchais-je sans toujours savoir comment j'allais bien pouvoir lâcher cette bombe.

Il nous regarda avec étonnement et nous suivit dans la cuisine où je pris soin de m'affairer à nous préparer un thé afin de ne pas croiser son regard avant le moment fatidique. Quand j'eu déposé nos deux tasses, je relevais enfin les yeux et je le vis me fixer mais ce n'étais pas moi qu'il fixait mais ma main où trônait la bague de fiançailles. J'eu un frisson d'horreur, de tout les scénarios que je m'étais forgés celui là n'en faisait pas partie.

Il fronçât les sourcils et attendit quelques instants que je me lance mais rien, aucun mot ne voulu franchir mes lèvres, je devins alors rouge comme une pivoine.

- Oui Bella qu'aviez vous à me dire ? dit-il enfin en voyant que je disais rien.

- Heu … fut le seul mot qui me vint.

Mon amoureux voyant que je ne trouvais pas mes mots se lançât à ma rescousse.

- Voila, Mr Swan, j'ai l'honneur de venir vous demander la main de votre fille, commençât-il mais mon père ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Oh que non je ne te donnerai pas cet honneur, lançât-il avec une rage non dissimulée.

Tout à coup, je retrouvai la parole sous l'effet de la colère qui m'envahissait, comment pouvait-il être aussi impoli.

- Oh mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire figures-toi, nous sommes venu te l'annoncer et non te demander ta permission, Edward a voulu faire ça dans les règles de l'art mais nous pouvons très bien nous passer de ton consentement.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais sa grossièreté et l'injustice de ses propos m'avaient mis dans une rage folle.

- Mais Bella, repris mon père toujours avec colère mais quelque peu radoucit par ma tirade, vous êtes si jeunes, je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi.

- Une erreur, alors c'est comme ça que tu me considère, dis-je avec verve bien que je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et puis votre situation à maman et toi n'était pas la même, j'aime Edward et il m'aime, le sujet est donc clos.

Mon père me regarda tout penaud, il savait que ma décision était prise et qu'il n'y changerait rien.

- Oui, Mr Swan, j'aime votre fille, repris mon amoureux, je veux faire d'elle ma femme et veiller sur elle à chaque seconde, je sais que vous pensez que …

- Ah, oui repris mon père se tournant brusquement vers Edward.

- Oui, monsieur vous pensez que si je l'ai abandonnée une fois je pourrai le refaire mais vous vous trompez, je regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ce geste, votre fille m'a pardonné et j'espère qu'un jour vous le pourrez aussi quant à moi jamais je ne le pourrai.

Mon père le fixa intensément et se radoucit quelque peu en voyant la sincérité et peine intense dans le regard de celui que je devais nommé à partir de ce moment mon fiancé.

- Et bien soit, se retournant vers moi, de toute façon je ne saurai aller à l'encontre de ce qui fera, je l'espère, ton bonheur ma chérie, mais je te préviens mon garçon si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as fait souffrir, tu pourras fuir dans n'importe quel endroit le plus reculé de la terre, je te traquerai et je ne serai certainement pas le seul, déclara t-il avec un sourire.

- Et toi Bella, je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour l'annoncer à ta mère.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, comment avais-je pu oublier Renée, je croyais que le pire était de l'annoncer à Charlie car ce danger était le plus proche mais il n'en était rien. Renée, oh, Renée et sa sacro-sainte horreur du mariage à la sortie du lycée mais bon j'appréhendai seulement de lui dire, je savais que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait me dire ne me ferai revenir sur ma décision.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je vais lui téléphoner et je vais même le faire tout de suite, lâchai-je d'une traite.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le téléphone et décrochai prête à affronter le déluge puis je me ravisai, je n'allai pas téléphoner devant Edward, peu importe ce que ma mère allait dire, ce serait plein d'exubérance et je voulais éviter que Edward en soit témoin. Je déposai le téléphone sur son réceptacle et dis:

- Je lui téléphonerai un peu plus tard.

Edward me lançât un sourire en coin, apparemment il avait deviné mes réticences.

- Bon, alors, dit mon père, avez-vous déjà fixé une date?

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il se forçait à rester calme en demandant cela.

- Euh, pas vraiment mais ce sera avant le 13 août.

- Que, que, quoi si tôt… pourquoi tant de précipitation, Bella, vous avez le temps non?

Il me regardait avec effarement et suspicion.

- Bella, ne me dis pas que tu es en… enceinte, lançât-il avec de la peur dans la voix.

Je restai stupéfaite, comment pouvait-il penser ça. Il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas que nous n'avions encore rien fait bien que le désir ne manquât pas.

- Non, papa, bien sur que je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Ouf, lançât-il visiblement soulagé, excuses moi Bella mais c'est si soudain alors je me suis posé des questions.

- C'est normal mais rassures-toi, tu n'es pas près d'être grand-père, dis-je avec calme et je pensai au fond de moi, tu ne le seras certainement jamais, jamais, oh mon dieu il fallait que j'enlève de suite ces regrets de mon esprit, je n'avais jamais pensé à être mère mais l'approche de ma transformation faisait apparaître des aspects de ma vie de vampire dont je ne souciai pas auparavant. Edward du voir mon trouble car il prit la parole.

- Chef Swan, je vais vous laisser en famille et aller retrouver la mienne pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Ah oui, balbutia mon père pris de court pas ce changement de conversation.

- Bella, tu me raccompagnes, dit-il en me sortant de mes songes.

- Oui, dis-je, bien sur.

Je l'accompagnais sous le porche et m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Et bien ca ne c'est pas si mal passé tous comptes faits, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

- Oui, balbutiai je, c'est vrai et j'en suis étonnée.

- Moi pas, dit Edward.

- Ah bon pourquoi?

- Et bien ton père t'aime et il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à ton choix, si ce n'est à te faire fuir et il veut absolument te mener à l'autel si tu dois te marier.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as certainement raison, bon tu me retrouves en haut.

- Euh, Bella, je vais te laisser quelque heures, Charlie veux te parler, tu dois téléphoner à Renée et moi il faut que je passe chez moi bien qu'ils soient déjà au courant, ils seront très heureux de savoir que c'est officiel et puis il faut vraiment que je chasse.

Je regardai ses yeux, c'était vrai ils étaient plus foncés qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, nous ne voudrions pas que tu me manges tout cru avant le mariage, ris-je.

- Bella, ce n'était pas drôle, dit-il quelque peu refroidit.

- Oui, je sais mais c'était si tentant, bon allez file et reviens moi vite.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et fila vers sa voiture, je rentrai tranquillement près affronter Charlie qui n'avait surement pas tout dit en présence d'Edward et Renée qui l'allait falloir convaincre que je ne faisais pas l'erreur de ma vie.

J'entrai dans le salon où mon père m'attendait, il l'avait l'air plutôt calme ce qui me rassura quelque peu mais je savais qu'il avait encore des choses à me dire, je m'asseyais sur le canapé prête à l'écouter, il resta encore quelques secondes à regarder d'un œil distrait le match, je savais qu'il se préparait et lui laissait le soin de prendre la parole en premier, ce qu'il fit :

- Bella chérie, je ne vais pas essayer de faire changer d'avis ce ne serait pas bien.

- Bien, dis-je.

- Mais, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dit de ne pas faire la même erreur que moi, tu ne m'as pas compris, ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre c'est que quand on est jeune on pense que l'amour que l'autre vous porte est éternel, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas, mais les sentiments changent avec le temps, moi j'ai cru que ta mère m'aimerait toujours même après des dizaines d'années et encore plus avec ta naissance mais je me suis trompé, l'amour adolescent est éphémère, il fleurit, resplendit, se fane et puis petit à petit se meure. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça ma chérie, tu as déjà souffert beaucoup quand il t'a quitté la première fois, bien que apparemment il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer et en a souffert lui aussi mais imagine ce que tu ressentiras si il cesse de t'aimer.

Je fus interloqué tant par la longueur de son discours que par les sentiments qu'il laissait paraître, c'était la première fois qu'il me disait ce qu'il avait ressentit au départ de ma mère, oh bien sur je savais qu'il avait souffert et qu'il souffrait encore mais exposé comme cela ça me brisait le cœur.

Je ne savais pas comment répliquer à ça, il y avait tellement de choses que je ne pouvais lui dire, comme le fait qu'Edward n'était pas un adolescent, qu'il était partit pour mon bien, qu'il avait voulu mourir plutôt que de vivre sans moi, qu'il était éternel, que j'allais bientôt le rejoindre et que c'était un pacte entre nous.

- Papa, repris-je après ces quelques secondes de réflexion, je saisi très bien tes réticences et je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te convaincre que ta relation avec maman et ma relation avec Edward n'ont rien de commun. J'aime Edward et Edward m'aime infiniment il ne me fera jamais souffrir, il préférait mourir plutôt que de me faire du mal. J'étais réticente au début mais j'ai compris que la seule chose qui manquait pour que notre bonheur soit complet, c'était que nous nous unissions l'un à l'autre, que nous nous jurions fidélité et amour pour le reste de notre vie et cela devant nos familles et amis réunis. Peux-tu le comprendre?

- Oui ma chérie, je le peux et au vu de ce que tu viens de me dire je le comprends d'autant mieux, Edward et toi n'avez effectivement rien de commun avec ta mère et moi, vous êtes plus mûrs et votre décision m'a l'air très sérieusement réfléchie. Et que puis-je espérer de mieux que ma fille ait rencontré l'homme qui l'a comblera et la rendra heureuse.

- Merci papa, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je compris qu'il me donnait sa bénédiction et cela me touchait énormément car je savais qu'il prenait sur lui. Il aurait certes préférer que nous entendions encore quelques années ou que je choisisse plutôt Jacob à Edward car il affectionnait le Quilleute comme son propre fils mais il respectait mon choix.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'annonce la nouvelle à maman, dis-je avec un frisson

- Oui, je crois aussi, alors bonne chance, dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

Je décrochai le combiné et formai le numéro de Renée, celle-ci décrocha instantanément à croire qu'elle attendait mon appel.

- Bonjour maman, tu étais en poste à coté du téléphone, dis-je en rigolant.

- Heu non, dit-elle, en fait si j'attendais un coup de fil de Phil.

- Ah tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard, rétorquai-je espérant retarder l'échéance de quelques heures.

- Non ma chérie, alors comment vas-tu,

- Bien et toi dis-je

- Ca va alors tu as fais ton choix ?

De quoi parlait-elle? Elle savait, même à distance je restai encore son livre ouvert, non impossible, elle ne me l'aurait pas dit de cette manière.

- Bella, Bella, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, maman.

- Ah je te demandai si tu avais fait ton choix tu sais pour l'université ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas j'hésite encore.

- Ah, je croyais que tu m'appelais pour cela, qui y a-t-il tu as l'air nerveuse.

- Oui maman je t'appelai pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais pas sur le choix de mon université.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle avec suspicion.

- Et bien voilà, Edward et moi nous allons…

- Oh non Bella tu es enceinte….

- Mais non je ne suis pas enceinte qu'avez-vous tous à croire ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors, dit-elle

- Et bien, nous allons nous marier.

Ouf je l'avais enfin lâché. Je n'entendais plus rien de l'autre coté de la ligne.

- Maman, maman, tu es là ??

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, mais pourquoi Bella.

- Et bien parce que nous nous aimons.

- Oui mais encore tu sais que l'on peut s'aimer sans se marier.

Que répondre à cela, comment lui expliquer.

- Je sais, maman, mais c'est notre choix, nous voulons nous marier un point c'est tout, inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, Charlie a déjà essayer et puis j'aimerai juste que vous soyez heureux pour moi et que vous participiez à l'élaboration du plus beau jour de ma vie. Et non que vous essayer de me m'en dissuader. Mon choix est fait.

- Et bien ma chérie, félicitations.

- Merci, dis-je heureuse que ça ait été aussi facile.

- Alors avez-vous déjà fixé une date, le printemps est très bien pour les mariages et tu pourrais venir pour que nous allions te choisir un robe ou alors je pourrai venir Phil a beaucoup de travail, alors …

- Heu, maman, nous nous marierons avant le 13 août…. de cette année.

- Quoi… pourquoi si vite ?

- Et bien disons que c'est une de mes exigence, je voudrai me marier avant mes vingt ans.

- Ah, d'accord, je ne saisi pas bien pourquoi mais si c'est ton choix. Et pour la robe et l'organisation ca va être un peu court.

- Et bien pour la robe, je l'ai déjà, Alice, la sœur d'Edward, l'a fait faire sur mesure et elle s'occupe des préparatifs à l'heure qu'il est les invitations doivent être prête à envoyer, rigolai-je.

- Ah, il ne me reste pas grandes choses à faire, dit-elle avec une pointe de déception.

- Mais tu sais, tu peux toujours t'arranger avec elle un peu d'aide n'est jamais superflue, dis-je en savant très bien que Alice ne pourrait jamais être débordée mais je savais que ca ferait plaisir à ma mère de l'aider et que Alice ne refuserai pas. Je te donne son numéro, appelle la demain le temps que je la prévienne.

- Oui, bien sur, merci ma chérie, maintenant passes moi Charlie je voudrai régler quelques détails avec lui.

- Oui, bonsoir maman, je t'aime.

- Moi, aussi mon cœur, bonne nuit, dit-elle

Je passai le téléphone à mon père et en profitai pour m'éclipser prendre une douche avant le retour d'Edward. Je pris une longue douche pour passer le temps. Je sortis, séchai mes cheveux, me brossai les dents et me parais d'un des nouveaux pyjamas pour une nuit dans les bras de celui nommé maintenant mon fiancé. Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, je descendais dire bonne nuit à mon père pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de venir voir comment j'allai plus tard. Il était toujours en grande conversation avec ma mère, il me fis un petit sourire et je l'embrassai furtivement puis remontai les escaliers en quatrième vitesse espérant trouver mon amour étendu sur mon lit comme à son habitude. Mais rien, je poussai un soupir et j'entendis un petit rire dans un coin de ma chambre, il était là toujours aussi beau, il s'était changé, je lui demandai alors pourquoi et il me répondit :

- Pour ne pas avoir à te quitter de la nuit, on ne sait jamais que tu dirais des choses intéressantes, susurrât-il à mon oreille.

- Ah oui comme quoi, lui dis-je en me reculant un peu de lui.

- Et bien que tu m'aimes par exemple.

- Mais ça tu le sais déjà.

- Oui, mais je ne m'en lasse pas, dis-il avec son sourire en coin j'affectionnai tant.

Je l'enlaçais et lui dis :

- Et bien voila pour ton plaisir : Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t 'aime…

Il releva mon menton, embrassa fougueusement, me susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu es ma vie, si tous les autres périssaient et que tu demeurais, je continuerai encore d'exister. Et si tous les autres demeuraient et que tu périssais, l'univers se transformerait en un vaste monde étranger; je n'aurai plus l'impression d'en faire partie.

- Hé tu es en train de plagier, dis-je avec un sourire, et doublement.

- Oui je sais, dit-il, mais avant de te connaître je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que Cathy et Heathcliff ressentaient, ni le pourquoi de cet amour destructeur, blessant tout le monde autour d'eux, je les prenais l'une pour une égoïste et l'autre pour un homme mauvais mais maintenant je les comprends un peu mieux, en fait je ressens leurs paroles au plus profond de mon être. Je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, tout me semblerai vide d'intérêt, j'ai vécu bien longtemps seul, croyant me suffire à moi-même mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'il me manquait une partie de moi et la plus belle.

- Moi aussi, Edward je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, j'en ai fait la douloureuse expérience, c'est pourquoi je veux te rejoindre dans l'éternité.

Il se raidit, m'emprisonnât dans la cage de ses bras et nous retrouvâmes en une seconde sur mon lit.

- Bella, je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte ce que ta transformation veut dire, ce n'est pas seulement l'éternité, c'est aussi renoncer à ton humanité, à tous tes proches, à être mère, j'ai vu tout à l'heure quand Charlie t'a demandé si tu étais enceinte et que tu lui as dit que non, j'ai vu des regrets dans ton regard.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne te mentirai pas mais les regrets que tu as vu n'étaient pas du fait de pas avoir d'enfant mais de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant de toi, c'est ca que tu ne comprendras jamais je ne veux pas d'enfant si ils ne sont pas de toi. C'est ça la différence entre Rosalie et moi, elle regrette son humanité car elle ne peut enfanter mais moi je ne la regretterai pas puisque me même humaine cela ne m'est pas possible. Et pour mes proches, c'est un choix que je fais, ils ont leur vie et j'ai la mienne.

- Est-tu sure Bella, j'ai tellement peur qu'un jour tu regrettes ta décision et que tu m'en veuille de t'avoir accordé ce que tu demandais.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne regretterai jamais, le seul fait d'être avec toi me suffit. Je t'aime et rien ne compte plus au monde.

Sur ce il m'embrassât tendrement, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je commence à perdre pieds, il m'enroulât dans les couvertures pour que je ne sente pas le froid de son corps et me fredonnât ma berceuse jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans un sommeil tranquille et sans rêve.


	2. Chapter 2 Préparatifs

Chapitre 2: Préparatifs

_Snif, snif, rien qu'une review mais bon c'est vrai que j'ai posté le premier chapitre il y a à peine 2 jours et puis il y a des lecteurs qui n'en laissent pas, je comprends, moi aussi je l'ai déjà fait (shame on me) mais maintenant je comprends l'importance que cela a, ça vous booste à écrire une suite. Merci donc à Dodie57 ma première reviewieuse. Bon, trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. _

_**Chapitre 2: Préparatifs.**_

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt et il était là comme toujours, il me caressait tendrement la joue de ses doigts froids.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Non, dis-je, au contraire quelle plus belle façon de se faire réveiller peut il y avoir que celle-ci.

Je m'installai confortablement dans ses bras, prête à y passer toute la journée car je savais que Charlie était parti à l'aube comme à son habitude, je lui proposai alors de faire une journée cocooning pour une fois.

- Ah, dit-il embrassé, je ne crois pas que cela nous soit permis.

- Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose de prévu?

- Moi non mais toi oui, Alice veut t'emmener faire les boutiques aujourd'hui et je lui ai promis de t'amener chez nous avant dix heures, donc…

- Pff…, soupirai-je, ta sœur va me tuer un jour à force de shopping.

- Désolé, dit-il

- Ne t'excuses pas, je me doutais que je n'y couperai pas mais je ne pensai pas que ça arriverait si vite. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que j'y aille avec elle car avec ses visions elle sait déjà tout ce qu'il faut.

- Oui ça l'est triplement en fait, premièrement Alice ne permettrait pas que tu ne viennes pas, deuxièmement c'est aussi ton mariage alors je veux que tu participes à sa préparation et troisièmement nous avons un rendez-vous.

- Un rendez-vous, dis-je, où et pourquoi?

- C'est une surprise… et n'essaies pas de me cuisiner ça ne marchera pas.

- Oh, tu sais pourtant que je déteste les surprises, persiflai-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, c'est que tu n'aimes pas ne pas savoir, ricanât-il.

- Oui, alors il faut que je prépare si je comprend bien, soufflai-je découragée par cette longue journée qui m'attendait.

Je filai alors dans la salle de bain laissant Edward dans ma chambre. Je pris une douche rapide, me brossai les dents puis me rendais compte que j'avais oublié mes vêtements dans ma précipitation, je m'enroulai alors dans une serviette et sorti sur le palier. Tandis que j'entrai dans la pièce, je le vis à la fenêtre, l'air pensif.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, lui demandai-je.

- Non, me dit-il, je réfléchissais.

- Ah puis-je savoir vers quoi se portaient tes pensées.

- Non, pas pour le moment, dit-il en m'enlaçant et fourrant son visage dans mes cheveux.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur la peau nue de mes bras puis se raidit.

- Ca va, lui dis-je sentant son malaise, mieux vaudrait que tu descendes le temps que je m'habille, nous ne voudrions pas que tu me transformes prématurément.

- Bella, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que ton sang qui m'attire en toi, je suis un homme ne l'oublie pas.

- Oh, dis-je embarrassée, en fait j'étais à moitié nue donc je compris tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Désolée, repris-je.

- Ne t'excuses pas mais je vais quand même descendre pour te laisser t'habiller.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, me laissant inhaler une bouffée de son haleine sucrée et là je me sais pas ce qui me pris mais je lui rendis son baiser avec fougue, me collant à lui, sentant son torse froid à travers ses vêtements, je fus prise d'une bouffée de chaleur et de désir incontrôlable. J'oubliais même de respirer, c'est lui qui brisât notre baiser quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration aussi erratique que la mienne.

- Bella, ne me crois pas trop fort, s'il te plait, dit-il déposant un rapide baiser sur mon front.

Il sortait de la pièce et je me dépêchai de m'habiller et de me coiffer pour le rejoindre. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je vis un énorme bouquet de roses sur la table.

- Oh, Edward, tu n'aurais pas du, elles sont magnifiques, dis-je avec un large sourire.

- Si, rien que pour voir ce merveilleux sourire sur ton visage, je le referai encore et encore, chaque jour si il le faut.

- Je crois que ça perdrait de son charme si tu le faisais chaque jour, rigolai-je.

Je pris un bol et une tasse sur l'égouttoir, les céréales dans le placard, du lait et du jus d'orange dans le frigo et me confectionnait mon petit déjeuner tout en admirant les fleurs de mon bien-aimé. Lui par contre me regardait engloutir mon repas avec circonspection.

- Edward, tu vas te faire des rides prématurément si tu continues à froncer les sourcils à chaque fois que tu me vois manger de la nourriture, disons humaine, ris-je.

- Tu es ferais de même si tu me voyais manger ce qui représente pour toi un met étrange, je ne me rappelle plus le goût de toutes ces choses, que vous appelez "nourriture" alors j'ai un peu du mal à m'y faire, vu que je n'avais pas coutume de côtoyer de si près des humains.

- Oui tu n'a pas tort mais bon arrêtes de me regarder avec cette moue dégoûtée s'il te plait.

Je terminai en vitesse mon repas, lavai la vaisselle et laissai un mot à Charlie pour lui dire que selon toutes prévisions je serai revenue pour lui faire son souper mais de ne pas m'attendre le cas échéant, qu'il y avait les restes d'hier au frigo. J'enfilai ma parka et nous quittions la maison juste à temps pour arriver avant que Alice ne s'impatiente. Arrivés devant la demeure des Cullen, Alice nous attendait de pied en cape mais j'insistai par entrer dire bonjour aux autres membres de la famille. Esmée s'affairait à faire le ménage, Carlisle était à l'hôpital comme à l'accoutumée et Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper étaient devant un film, ces derniers se disputant sur la quelle des deux actrices principales était la plus belle, Rosalie avait l'air complètement absente de leur discussion, Emmet apostropha Edward lui demandant son avis, ce qu'il refusât de faire prétextant devoir récupérer des affaires dans sa chambre et il fila, me laissant seule avec Alice et les autres. Nous allâmes saluer Esmée, qui me serra dans ses bras en guise de bienvenue, j'adorai Esmée, elle était vraiment comme une mère.

- Je suis tellement heureuse ma chérie, dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Oui moi aussi, conjecturât Alice semblant flotter à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Pas pour toi Alice, rigola Esmée, pour Bella et Edward, toi tu aurais eu d'autres occasion de dévaliser les boutiques et d'organiser je ne sais quelles cérémonies fictives. Bella, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je suis tellement heureuse que Edward t'ai rencontré, lui si solitaire et triste avant, je lui trouve une joie de vivre si réconfortante, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'un jour il nous quitte, ne trouvant pas sa place parmi tout nos couples.

- Oui, moi aussi Esmée, je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, ma vie a prit tout son sens.

- Sur ce nous devons y aller Bella, dit Alice, si non je ne jure pas que je te ramènerai avant la nuit.

Je poussai un soupir auquel Esmée répondit par un sourire d'encouragement.

Nous attendîmes Edward dans le hall où il nous rejoignit quelques minutes après avec un large sourire, ce qui fit naître en moi des soupçons, que me préparait-il? Nous montâmes dans sa Volvo, Alice à l'arrière, déchaînée et enjoignant Edward à rouler plus vite car nous avions déjà pris du retard sur notre planning. Nous arrivâmes quelques heures plus tard à Seattle, où Alice me traînât dès que j'eu posé pieds à terre dans un nombre incalculables de magasins de décorations, vêtements, chaussures et même à ma plus grande honte dans un magasin de lingerie. Edward ne resta avec nous que pour les décorations et prétextant des achats dans un autre magasin pour filer, je lui lançai un regard plein d'interrogations auquel il répondit par un sourire ravageur, qui me fit oublier toutes mes questions. Alice ne remarqua même pas qu'Edward s'était éclipsé et continuât de me harceler, en entrant dans le magasin de vêtements elle voulait me faire essayer toutes les robes, jeans, chemisiers, tee-shirt et autres accessoires qui lui tombaient sous la main, je lui dis alors:

- Alice, je croyais que nous venions pour le mariage, pas pour me refaire une garde de robe?

- Ah, mais tu te trompes, me dit-elle avec un sourire, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire une garde de robe digne de ce nom, tu ne vas pas devenir Mme Cullen avec tes vieux jeans quand même!

C'était une affirmation.

- Alice, je n'ai pas les moyens, une robe de ce magasin exploserai mon budget fringues pour l'année à venir.

- Ah, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai l'intention de te laisser payer même le moindre des accessoires que nous ayons choisi jusqu'ici.

C'était encore une affirmation.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, dis-je en m'empourprant.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Si, dis-je avec colère, je peux très bien ne rien choisir ou quitter tout de suite ce magasin.

- Non, dit-elle avec panique voyant que j'esquissai un mouvement pour sortir, restes et puis si tu ne veux pas choisir je le ferai pour toi, seulement tu ne plaindras pas si ça n'est pas dans tes goûts. Allez s'il te plait, reprit-elle avec une moue d'enfant gâtée.

Je ne pu que craquer et puis je n'avais pas le choix comme elle l'avait dit autant choisir des choses qui me plaisaient, j'essayai quelques robes de soirées toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres et toutes aussi onéreuses à la fin je me pris au jeu et retins 3 robes dont une noire avec un décolleté plongeant dans le dos, pour laquelle je me promis de ne jamais la mettre que en la seule présence d'Edward, je choisi aussi tout un lot de tee-shirt, jeans, pyjamas ou plutôt nuisettes sur les conseils avisés de ma future belle sœur. Arrivées à la caisse, je n'osai même pas regarder le montant sûrement exorbitant de nos achats et dis à Alice que je l'attendais devant le magasin, elle me compris et n'insistât pas. Elle me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard chargée d'énormes sacs.

- Alors, passons aux chaussures, me dit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Je soupirai, que pouvais-je faire d'autre, elle aurait contrecarré mes arguments en deux temps trois mouvements alors à quoi bon résister. Le magasin de chaussures se trouvais juste à coté de celui de vêtements, nous y entrâmes sous le regard des vendeuses flairant les bonnes clientes, vu le nombre de sacs que nous avions, une qui paraissait être la chef nous accostât et nous proposât de nous aider à faire notre choix. Alice acceptât son aide et lui décrivît ce que nous cherchions, chaussures de soirée, de sport, de marche, des pantoufles, des mocassins et des chaussures pour le mariage, je me contentais d'essayer tout en pensant à ce que Edward pouvait bien faire pendant ce temps. Ce fut la vendeuse qui me tira de mes réflexions en me félicitant pour mon prochain mariage, je la remerciai vaguement, replongeant dans mes songes et priant pour que le temps passe vite afin que je retrouve les bras de mon Edward, il me manquait plus que de raison cela faisait à peine deux heures que nous nous étions quitté et je ressentais son absence comme une déchirure, que faisait-il, pourquoi n'était-il pas là, au moins j'aurai pu discuter avec lui et me moquer des goûts extravagants de sa sœur mais non il manquait à l'appel curieux!

Cette fois-ci ce fut Alice qui me extirpa de mes pensées en me disant que nous allions dans un magasin de lingerie, je l'avais suivi comme un automate, et ce fut une douche froide qui me réveilla.

- Oh, non Alice pas la lingerie, persiflai-je, tu exagères, c'est trop personnel.

- S'il te plait Bella, au moins un bel ensemble pour la nuit de noce, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

A quoi bon résister encore et encore, je la suivi encore une fois, je me dirigeai donc vers le magasin de lingerie à quelques mètres de là mais Alice me rattrapa par le coude et me dit:

- Non, nous allons dans un autre magasin.

- Pourquoi, lui dis-je, celui-là fera aussi bien l'affaire.

- Non, je préfère aller dans celui de l'autre coté de la galerie.

- Ah bon, dis-je quelque peu suspicieuse.

J'observai l'autre magasin mais il n'y avait rien à part un marchand de confiserie, une bijouterie, un autre magasin de vêtements.

Nous rendîmes donc dans l'autre magasin où Alice me fit essayer bien vingt ensemble qu'elle retint tous. Enfer et damnation, elle vint glisser sa tête à chaque fois pour voir le résultat.

- Alice, s'il te plait arêtes de me regarder sous toutes les coutures, tu vas me donner des complexes, j'en ai déjà assez en vous voyant toi et Rosalie.

- Mais non Bella, tu verras après ta transformation toi aussi ton apparence changera et tes traits s'affineront.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, dis-je avec mauvaise humeur, tu ne te souviens pas de ton apparence d'avant.

- Inutile d'être blessante.

- Désolé, Alice j'ai tellement peur de ne plus être la même et que Edward cesse de m'aimer en changeant d'apparence.

- Aucune chance, dit-elle moqueuse, déjà parce qu'il ne t'aime pas pour ton aspect extérieur mais pour toi-même et puis ta transformation ne te rendra que plus attirante.

- Oui c'est possible mais comprends mes craintes.

- Oui je les comprend c'est normal, mais ne dit-on pas : " _La beauté d'une personne ne se mesure pas par sa beauté physionomique mais par sa beauté intérieure et son intelligence."_

- Très beau proverbe, je ne l'avais jamais entendu.

- C'est un proverbe arabe, dit-elle, leur civilisation est passionnante, une des plus riche au monde.

- Il faudra un jour que tu m'y inities.

- Bien sur, nous aurons tout le temps pour ça, dit-elle regardant sa montre, bon allons payer et puis rejoignons Edward il doit nous attendre, nous avons un peu de retard.

Tandis que nous nous rendions aux caisses, je lui demandais pour quoi nous avions du retard.

- Pour ton rendez-vous bien sur, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Apparemment elle avait bien remplit son rôle, c'est-à-dire de me faire oublier le fameux rendez vous surprise qu'Edward m'avait promit le matin même. Mais qu'est ce cela pouvait bien être.

Après avoir payer nos emplettes dont je n'osai même pas calculer l'équivalent en nombre de mois de salaire de mon père, je recommençai à l'assaillir de question, où allions nous, pour faire quoi, elle restait muette et pouffait mais lorsque je la menaçai de la destituer de sa place d'organisatrice du mariage, là elle s'arrêta net de rire.

- Oh Bella, tu ne ferais pas ça? dit-elle toute penaude.

- Oh si, ris-je, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que vous tramez.

- Je ne peux pas Bella, j'ai promis à Edward que même sous la menace je ne dirais rien, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Edward, ça lui ferait de la peine, tu ne veux pas ça?

- Non, mais vous et votre manie des surprises, ça commence à m'agacer.

- Mais la plus part des gens aiment les surprises, tu fais encore exception à la règle.

- Et oui ne dit-on pas _"l'exception qui confirme la règle"_, ris-je, bien que ce proverbe ne fait qu'embrouiller les choses puisque sans règle il n'aurait pas d'exception, l'exception n'est en fait qu'une conséquence de la règle, bon allons y, je peux plus attendre.

Nous dirigions vers le magasin de lingerie où Alice avait refusé d'acheter mes ensembles, je la regardai sourire et je compris enfin, alors je lui dis:

- Oh, je comprend, tu n'avais rien contre ce magasin, Edward est dans le coin c'est ça, hein?

- Oui, tu as deviné mais ne m'en demande pas plus, rit-elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la boutique qui faisait face à celle de lingerie et que j'avais identifiée comme une bijouterie, là un autre déclic se fit, mais bien sur, comme je pouvais être bête, les alliances, c'était ça notre rendez-vous mystérieux, mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, je ne me serai pas enfuie, quoi que!

- Bon je vais te laisser, dit Alice.

- Que, quoi, non restes, dis-je alarmée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la vitrine et je vis le panneau FERME.

- De toute façon c'est fermé, repris-je.

Elle me regardait avec un regard qui voulait dire:" Mais bien sur que c'est fermé, Bella. C'est là toute l'astuce, allez entres."

Je m'exécutai sans même qu'elle ait besoin de me pousser, rien que le fait de savoir que j'allais retrouver mon Edward mit mes pieds en marche, en plus il avait fait fermé la bijouterie rien que pour moi, mais pourquoi?

Je poussai la porte qui n'était pas fermée, bien sur, je le découvris à quelques mètres de l'entrée qui m'attendait une rose blanche, cette fois-ci, à la main, il me l'offrit, déposât un baiser sur mes lèvres et dit:

- Tu dois te douter pourquoi nous sommes là.

Je lui souris un peu crispée.

Il fronçât les sourcils et reprit:

- Bella, tu ne poses pas la question?

- Quelle question, dis-je ayant retrouvé ma langue.

- Et bien pourquoi j'ai fait fermé la bijouterie nous aurions très bien pu venir choisir nos alliances en la laissant ouverte à d'autres clients, décidemment tes réactions m'intrigueront toujours.

- Et bien dis-moi pourquoi, balbutiai-je.

- En fait, je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise si nous n'étions que tous les deux pour choisir sans des regards indiscrets.

- Mais encore, rétorquai-je

- Quoi d'autre?

- Edward je te connais, il y a une autre raison.

- Oui effectivement tu me connais très bien, et bien voilà je ne voulais pas que tu vois les prix, aussi non tu n'aurais pas choisis celle qui te plait mais la moins chère, ai-je tort?

- Non, toi aussi tu me connais très bien, dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Oh ce fut plus facile à te faire accepter que je le pensai, lâchât-il, pourquoi?

- Et bien à quoi bon nous disputer et puis si ça te fait plaisir, moi aussi. Je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte, peu importe la valeur des bagues que NOUS choisirons, car hors de question que je choisisse seule, ris-je.

- Bien bon compromis, dit-il avec un sourire subjuguant.

Il appela alors le vendeur et lui demanda de nous présenter les modèles. Au fond de moi je fus contente que ce soit un homme car je n'aurai pu supporter le regard envieux d'une femme pendant tout le temps que nous aurions pris pour choisir les alliances. Edward avait du y penser, autant pour moi que pour lui car lire les pensées salaces d'une femme pendant un si beau moment aurait cassé toute la magie.

Le vendeur nous présenta ses plus beaux modèles, certains étaient extravagants et trop voyant je les écartai de suite, nous tombâmes sous le charme d'un modèle tout simple en or blanc, la mienne était composée de trois anneaux fins sertis de discrets diamants topaze ou plutôt cognac comme disait le vendeur mais pour moi ça resterait toujours topaze comme la couleur de ses iris, la sienne était simple mais élégante. Une fois choisies, le vendeur les emmenât dans l'arrière boutique d'où il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, les alliances emballées, il tendit le petit sac et Edward s'en emparât rapidement. Nous sortîmes de la galerie et nous retrouvâmes Alice déjà installée à l'arrière de la Volvo, cochant sur sa liste toutes les choses déjà achetées pour le mariage. Je tendis le bras pour prendre le sac avec les alliances mais Edward m'arrêta net.

- Pourquoi, dis-je avec effarement.

- Alice les a déjà vues dans ses visions, inutile de défaire l'emballage, dit-il nerveux.

Je le regardai suspicieuse.

- Mais peu importe puisque je compte les montrer à Rosalie, Esmée et aussi ma mère, donc je peux les lui montrer.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas pour l'emballage que je ne veux pas que tu les montres, c'est parce que j'ai fait gravé une inscription et je voudrai que tu ne la découvres que le jour des noces, satisfaite.

- Oui, désolée d'avoir gâché à demi la surprise, et encore une surprise grrr, grognai-je

Nous terminions le trajet en silence, Alice plongée dans sa paperasse, Edward concentré sur la route et moi rêvassant tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires d'Alice sur le nombres de couverts, le plan de table restant encore à établir et toutes les autres petites choses encore à faire. Ils me déposèrent à la maison où je me dépêchai de préparer le souper de Charlie. Quand il rentrât, il me demandât comment c'était passé ma journée, je la lui détaillai vaguement tout en avalant en quatrième vitesse mon repas impatiente de retrouver Edward. Le repas finit, Charlie fila voir son match me laissant terminer la vaisselle. J'allai l'embrasser et lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis montai prendre une douche et me préparer pour une nouvelle nuit dans les bras de mon fiancé. Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, il était là sur mon lit comme à son habitude, en train de feuilleté un de mes livres de chevet: Nord et Sud.

- Tu aimes les histoires d'amour, constatât-il, et toutes avec au cœur, un mélodrame.

- Oui, répondis-je, mais ce sont souvent les plus belles.

- Oui effectivement mais c'est un peu déprimant et puis toutes celles que tu lis sont d'un autre temps.

- Justement c'est ça qui est le plus attrayant, les mœurs étaient si différents, tellement plus respectueux, je rêve parfois en lisant ces romans de vivre à ces époques.

- Vraiment, tu sais ce ne sont que des romans, la vie n'était pas réellement comme ils la font voir, c'était dur à part pour quelques nantis, il fallait travailler dur et pour ce qui est de l'amour, rares étaient les cas où il était présent des deux parts, c'est pour cela que ces romans ont été écrits pour l'évasion de l'auteur et des lecteurs.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais j'aime me plonger dans ces histoires pour les vivre en quelques sortes, tu sais s'évader de sa propre vie pour vivre celle d'une autre.

- Ah bon ta vie ne te suffit donc pas, se renfrognât-il.

- Si, c'est vrai que ma vie, depuis notre rencontre, est digne d'un roman mais avant je vivais par procuration. Depuis tout à changer, plus besoin de romans d'amour puisque je vis le mien au centuple de ce qu'ils pouvaient me procurer. La réalité est tellement plus belle que la fiction.

- Hum, dit-il en m'attirant vers lui, c'est vrai, t'embrasser est mieux que de le rêver.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il m'embrassât tendrement, traçant de ses lèvres ma mâchoire et descendant jusqu'à ma clavicule, me procurant une série de frissons. Il m'emballât dans les couvertures comme d'habitude pour que je prenne pas froid et me fredonnât ma berceuse, vu la journée que je venais de passer, je ne résistai pas longtemps, je réussi juste à lui murmurer un "Je t'aime" avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi quoi, bon ou mauvais, je prends tout. Alors si vous avez aimé vous savez ce que vous devez faire, reviewssss…On dirait que je quémande et bien oui je le fait et sans honte lol. Le chapitre 3 dans 2-3 jours tout au plus. Hanna _


	3. Chapter 3: Les Fiançailles

La semaine suivante se déroula selon le même mode opératoire

_Ah je pense avoir trouvé pourquoi je recevais si peu de reviews, j'avais refuser le reviews anonymes, c'est peut-être une explication depuis 8 reviews merci beaucoup ça me encouragé à écrire la suite rapidement, merci à tous et pour ceux qui se demande à quand l'action c'est pour bientôt, laissons leur un peu de bonheur et de tranquillité pour l'instant. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est un intermédiaire. Bonne lecture. _

_**Chapitre 3: Les fiançailles.**_

La semaine suivante se déroula selon le même mode opératoire. J'allai chaque jour chez les Cullen, je n'avais presque aucune minute seule à seul avec Edward, Alice m'accaparait des heures entières pour établir le plan de table au fur et à mesure que les réponses aux invitations arrivaient, ce fut un vrai casse-tête, il fallait le réajuster à chaque fois pour que chaque personne s'accorde bien avec ses voisins. Mais le pire était les séances de shopping pour les décorations, je commençai vraiment à saturer et je le fis remarquer à Alice:

- Alice, est-ce vraiment nécessaire, tu as acheté assez de fournitures pour organiser au moins 3 mariages.

- En fait j'ai eu une vision, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ah oui laquelle, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien j'ai vu que nous allions organiser une cérémonie pour l'annonce officielle de vos fiançailles.

- Alice, c'est une blague, tu te couvres avec tes visions, tu voulais juste organiser cette fête, dis-je avec colère, avoues.

- Non, dit-elle. Je te jure que j'ai eu une vision.

- Ah oui, dis plutôt que tu l'as tellement souhaité que ça a influencé le futur.

- Oui peut-être, dit-elle avec un sourire en voyant que j'acceptai plutôt bien la chose, alors tu es d'accord?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix, mais je te préviens au prochain écart, nous irons nous marier à Las Vegas peu importe que tu me haïsses pour les cents années à venir.

- D'accord, d'accord, plus de surprises.

- Et je veux quelque chose de simple, Alice, pas extravagances, nous nous sommes bien comprises.

- Oui, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras, merci Bella, il faut donc te choisir une robe.

- Hors de question, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

Elle n'insista pas, elle savait que ma patience avait des limites et que je n'hésiterai pas à mettre ma menace à exécution.

Jusqu'à notre retour à la maison, je fus de très mauvaise humeur, car fête voulait dire danse et j'avais horreur de ça, bien qu'Edward m'avait déjà prouvé que entre ses mains expertes je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Quand nous atteignîmes la maison des Cullen, Edward nous attendait sous le porche, il vint m'ouvrir la portière à vitesse vampirique et m'embrassa tendrement. Je répondis à son baiser puis me plantai devant lui en lui disant:

- Tu étais au courant, n'est ce pas!

Ce fut Alice qui me répondit:

- Oh non, je sais cacher mes pensées quand cela est nécessaire, rit-elle

Je la gratifiai d'un sourire amer.

- Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir de quoi vous parlez, dit mon fiancé.

- Et bien ta sœur a estimé qu'il nous fallait donner une réception pour officialiser nos fiançailles devant le bon peuple de Forks, dis-je amer.

- Oh non, Alice tu sais pourtant que Bella déteste les fêtes, soupirât-il.

- Quoi, dis-je, ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça toi?

- Et bien non, la tradition veut que l'on présente les futurs époux officiellement.

Je n'insistai pas plus voyant qu'ils s'étaient ligués tout les deux contre moi et puis si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Edward.

- Quand as-tu prévu d'organiser cela, demandai-je à ma future belle-sœur.

- Samedi, dit-elle tout sourire.

- Mais nous sommes mardi, m'exclamai-je

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tout est déjà presque près.

Je fus quelque peu soulagée, apparemment elle avait les choses bien en main, ce qui allait m'éviter de trop m'investir dans une nouvelle mission.

- Et combien de personnes as-tu invitées?, demandai-je.

- La plupart des gens du lycée enfin ceux qui ne sont pas encore partis en fac.

- Et cela fait combien de personnes?

- Une cinquantaine.

Oh non, ça faisait beaucoup de monde, trop de monde.

- Trêve de bavardage, je t'enlève ma fiancée, intervint Edward.

- Oui, oui, fit Alice d'un signe de la main en rentrant dans la demeure familiale.

- Où allons-nous, lui demandai-je.

- En balade, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps rien qu'à nous ces derniers temps, j'en profite pour t'enlever quelques heures.

Il m'aida à monter sur son dos, le trajet me paru plus long que d'habitude, j'entrouvris alors les paupières mais je ne vis que les arbres défiler, je les refermai donc voulant éviter une nausée. Quelques minutes plus tard, je senti qu'il me déposait à terre, je pu alors ouvrir les yeux, ce que je vis m'émerveilla, nous étions dans une clairière, notre clairière, depuis le jour où il s'y était révélé à moi. Elle était décorée de centaines de bougies dont la lumière créait des ombres magnifiques sur les arbres nous entourant, jouant avec le contraste du crépuscule. Il y avait une couverture étendue sur le sol avec à coté un petit panier de pique-nique et une stéréo portative, jouant doucement les compositions d'Edward.

- C'est merveilleux, Edward, dis-je bégayant sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ravi que ça te plaise, j'ai pensé que nous avions besoin d'une petite soirée en tête à tête après cette semaine chargée.

Je l'embrassai tendrement pour le remercier de cette délicate attention, il arrivait toujours à me surprendre même après ces deux passés ensemble, j'espérai que cela durerait toujours et oui même si je détestai les surprises celle là ne me déplaisait pas trop. Edward avait raison c'était le fait de ne pas savoir qui me déplaisait et non la surprise en elle-même.

Il s'assit à mes cotés et ouvrit le panier, en faisant sortir un repas complet qui m'était bien sur destiné, lui ne mangeant pas, il m'avait préparé une assiette composée de saumon fumé, d'une salade verte, de crudités et quelques toasts, un vrai délice. Pendant que je mangeai, nous discutions des pays qu'il avait eu la chance de visiter pendant ces longues décennies d'existence, la France avec ses châteaux réputés mondialement, l'Espagne et ses forteresses byzantines, l'Egypte et ses pyramides millénaires, sa culture était immense et chaque sujet mis entre ses lèvres m'inspirait de l'intérêt, bien plus que n'importe quel professeur aurait pu le faire par nombres d'heures de cours. L'Egypte m'intéressait tout particulièrement, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire une croisière sur le Nil.

- Nous le ferons après ta transformation bien sur, aussi non j'aurai trop peur que tu tombes du bateau ou qu'un crocodile te dévore, rit-il.

Je ne m'en offusquai même pas, le voir rire m'épanouissait, je me sentais si bien ici dans cette clairière avec l'homme que j'aimai, j'aurai voulu que ce moment dure à jamais. Une fois mon repas terminé, je m'installai dans ses bras, caressant du bout des doigts les veines bleuâtres de son avant bras, lui jouait de ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, inspirant le parfum qui s'en dégageait, nous restâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire, perdu dans nos pensées et je lui demandai alors quelles étaient ses réflexions ce à quoi il répondit:

- Je pensais aux moments passés et au plaisir que j'aurai si ce moment durait à jamais et toi?

- Et bien nos esprits étaient connectés, je pensai à la même chose.

- Tu sais, Bella en plus de cent ans d'existence je n'ai jamais été si heureux, je ne désire rien d'autre que de rester à tes cotés peu importe le temps qui passe, peu importe les rides qu'il marquerait sur ton visage, tu me comprends j'ai peur, peur d'être égoïste en te transformant voulant te garder près de moi à jamais, peur de te voler ton âme, peur que tu m'en veuilles un jour, peur que tu ne m'aimes plus.

- Edward, mon ange, crois-tu mon amour pour toi si faible qu'il pourrait se briser un jour. C'est pour être avec toi que je veux l'éternité, c'est moi qui suis égoïste, je ne t'en voudrai jamais puisque c'est mon choix. Quant à mon âme, je la conserverai vu que tu as gardé la tienne! Le cas échéant tu m'aurais tué dés notre première rencontre, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé toutes les fois où ma vie était en péril, tu ne m'aurais tout simplement jamais aimé et tu n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à me transformer.

- Mais Bella…

- Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne, Edward, tu vas me transformer après notre nuit de noce car mon exigence tient toujours, dis-je avec un sourire mutin afin de changer de conversation.

Sur ce je lui embrassai tendrement le poignet remontant subtilement jusqu'à ses lèvres, il avait compris que le sujet était clos, il m'embrassa donc derechef avec une passion non dissimulée, il déboutonna le dessus de mon chemisier et fit virevolté ses lèvres sur ma peau, il s'arrêta sous ma clavicule, ma peau s'enflamma, le sentant sûrement il remonta et traça les contours de ma mâchoire, nous restâmes encore une dizaine de minutes à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il était l'heure de rentrer aussi non Charlie allait s'inquiéter.

- Ah oui, mince, Charlie je l'avais complètement oublier, je devais faire le dîner, heureusement que je lui ai laissé un mot lui disant que ta sœur m'enlevait encore pour faire des emplettes, il a sûrement compris que Alice avait encore vu grand, ris-je.

- Euh, en fait je suis passé pour lui dire que je t'enlevai pour la soirée.

- Ah, et qu'a-t-il dit?

- Rien, il a très bien compris, nous sommes fiancés maintenant, il m'a même dit que ça lui rappelait l'époque où il faisait pareil avec ta mère.

- Il a dit ça, impossible.

- Si, tu sais il accepte de mieux en mieux notre mariage, il s'est rendu compte que nous nous aimions et que je te rendais heureuse. Il commence à m'accepter même si il me tient encore rigueur de mon départ l'année dernière et je le comprends.

- Bon allons y alors, ne mettons pas sa patience à rude épreuve, dis-je ne voulant pas remettre sur le tapis le sujet douloureux, pour lui, de son abandon car pour moi il y avait bien longtemps que je l'avais pardonné.

Et effectivement, en rentrant, Charlie m'attendait de pied ferme mais pas pour les raisons que je pensais.

- Quand comptais-tu me prévenir, me dit-il alors que j'entrai dans le salon.

- Que, quoi, de quoi tu parles, dis-je éberluée par son anxiété évidente.

- Ben, de la fête pour vos fiançailles, j'ai trouvé le carton d'invitation dans la boite aux lettres en rentrant, dit-il

- J'aurai eu dur de te prévenir avant, on ne m'en a informé qu'aujourd'hui, c'est une idée d'Alice.

- Ah, je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait venir de toi, tu hais tellement la danse et moi aussi d'ailleurs mais je vais faire un effort. Il faudra que je me dépêche de louer un smoking vu que c'est ce samedi, Alice va avoir du travail, organiser un fête en à peine quatre jour.

- Oh non, elle a bien prévu son coup, tout est déjà presque prêt.

- Ah, ok.

- Bon je monte me coucher je suis un peu fatiguée par cette journée.

- Oui, tu ne pas dis, ça c'est bien passer votre rendez-vous en amoureux, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, très bien, dis-je.

Voyant que je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails, il retourna à son match mais je crois que lui aussi ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il avait demandé cela plus par politesse que par curiosité. Je montais alors me doucher et allai retrouver mon bien-aimé pour rapidement trouver les bras de Morphée, sous la douce mélodie de ma berceuse.

Les jours précédents les fiançailles se succédèrent à une vitesse folle, entre séances d'organisation du plan de table avec Alice et parties de base-ball, vu que l'orage grondait presque journellement et cela en plein mois de juillet. Le samedi arriva donc et avec lui la frénésie de l'avant soirée, j'avais dormi chez les Cullen car Alice voulait me préparer tout en jonglant avec les préparatifs de dernière minutes. La nuit ne fut pas très reposante car Edward et moi avions discuté très tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que Alice déboule dans la chambre sans même toquer pour m'ordonner de dormir et pour gronder Edward comme un enfant, pour ne pas penser à mon repos car moi j'en avais besoin contrairement à lui. Je me réveillai donc un peu fatiguée le matin mais cette fatigue disparut d'un coup quand je vis une grande house au pied du lit.

- ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLICE…... grondai-je

Mais ce fut Edward qui déboulât dans la chambre et regarda tout autour de lui s'attendant à y trouver un intrus.

- Qui y a-t-il, tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru qu'on t'attaquait.

- Non c'est moi qui vais attaquer quelqu'un, ta sœur pour être précise, je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas de nouvelle robe pour la fête et regardes elle m'en a acheter quand même une, je vais la tuer.

- Euh, Bella, c'est moi qui te l'ai achetée, c'est un cadeau de fiançailles, dit-il quelque peu timide au vu de ma colère, mais tu n'es pas obligée de la portée, tu sais.

- Mais bien sur que je vais la portée, dis-je avec douceur, désolée je pensai que Alice était encore passé outre mes volontés.

- Désolé mon cœur mais même si c'était le cas, elle l'aurait fait pour te faire plaisir, il était un peu discourtois de hurler à en faire trembler la maison.

Je piquai un fard monstrueux et m'en voulu car il avait raison, si cela avait été Alice qui m'avait ce cadeau, elle aurait fait de bonté de cœur et non pour me blesser.

- Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau, dit-il me sortant de ma honte intérieure.

- Si bien sur, dis-je

J'ouvris alors la house et y découvris une magnifique robe longue couleur ocre s'ajustant parfaitement avec ses yeux.

- Merci, elle est vraiment splendide, dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise, bien maintenant descendons, tu dois avoir faim, il est déjà onze heures.

A ce moment mon estomac grogna.

- Et bien ton estomac a répondu pour toi, rit-il, allez viens.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier, Emmet m'apostropha du salon où il était avec Jasper, tous les deux mort de rire, sûrement avait-il entendu notre conversation.

- Bonjour Bella, il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix douce et mélodieuse, une vraie tigresse au réveil à ce que je vois, rit-il faisant un clin d'œil à Edward puis il repartit dans un fou rire avec Jasper.

- Mais bien sur monsieur l'ours, je me demande bien d'où te vient ce surnom sûrement pas seulement de ton régime alimentaire, dis-je avec répartie.

- Ah bon d'où crois-tu donc, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas et je ne préfère pas le savoir, ris-je

Edward et Jasper étaient morts de rire, tandis que nous allions dans la cuisine Edward m'embrassa.

- Merci, me dit-il, Emmet a trouver son contrevenant en toi. Il adore se moquer des gens et il a eu le retour de flamme qu'il méritait depuis bien longtemps.

J'opinai du chef et commençai à préparer mon petit déjeuner. J'eu droit à la tranquillité jusqu'à ce que Alice arrive, me disant qu'il était temps d'aller me préparer vu que la réception commençait à quatre heures, j'embrassai une dernière fois mon amoureux avant ma séance de torture personnelle, sachant que Alice ne me permettrait pas de le revoir avant le début des festivités. Et en effet, je n'eu pas une minute à moi jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités, Alice me tritura dans tous les sens, manucure, pédicure, épilation des jambes, sourcils et même des aisselles à ma plus grande douleur puis vint l'habillage, la coiffure et enfin le maquillage. Elle me maquilla légèrement, fond de teint clair, ombre à paupière assortit avec ma robe, faisant ressortir la couleur chocolat de mes yeux et gloss transparent, lorsque je me vis dans la psyché, j'étais tout simplement méconnaissable, la robe affinait ma taille, je ne regrettai pas qu'Edward l'ai achetée, elle était bien plus belle que toute celle que j'avais choisies à la boutique et mes cheveux étaient sculpté en un chignon lâche laissant sortir quelques mèches bouclées.

- Merci Alice, tu est vraiment une artiste, ris-je

- De rien ma chère, dit-elle cérémonieuse, si madame veut bien me suivre les invités nous attendent.

Et c'était vrai, il était quatre heures moins le quart et certains des invités étaient déjà là dont mon père bien sur, Angela et Ben, Jessica, Mike et Tyler. J'allai embrasser mon père qui me dit que j'étais merveilleuse, j'acceptai le compliment avec plaisir. Edward vint me rejoindre lorsque je me dirigeai vers nos amis et me susurra à l'oreille:

- Ton père a raison tu es merveilleuse.

- Merci mais c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, la robe et ton amour me font resplendir, en plus d'une petite touche d'Alice, laissons lui au moins une petite part à la contribution de ma magnificence, ris-je.

Il rit avec moi et nous allâmes saluer les nombreux invités qui arrivaient, tous nous félicitaient chaleureusement et le dîner se déroula très bien. Vint alors le moment que je redoutai le plus, celui de la danse, qui se passa bien tant que je dansai avec des vampires, Edward m'invita le premier bien sur, notre technique étant bien rôdée tout ce passa à merveille, je déposai mes pieds sur les siens, ma robe le cachant à la vue. Puis vint le tour de Mike, là ce fut plus hasardeux, il était un bon danseur mais je réussi à lui écraser les pieds plusieurs fois. Les autres danses se partagèrent entre Edward, Carlisle, Emmet et Jasper qui connaissaient notre technique, je pus alors me détendre et passer une bonne soirée qui se termina vers deux du matin. Je montai alors me coucher avec Edward après avoir proposé de ranger avec les autres ce qu'ils refusèrent catégoriquement. Une fois déshabiller et douchée, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, où mon fiancé me borda tendrement avant de me demander:

- Alors comment as-tu trouvé la soirée?

- Magnifique, je me suis vraiment amusée, plus que je ne le pensai le faire et toi?

- Bien tant que je dansai avec toi, mais avec Jessica ce fut un vrai supplice.

- Ah bon, elle m'a paru bien se débrouiller avec la danse, un peu trop collée à toi mais bon, ris-je

- Si il n'y avais eu que la danse ça ne m'aurait pas déranger mais ses pensées, quelle vulgarité et quelle inamitié pour toi, si elle le pouvait, elle me volerai à toi sans aucuns scrupules, c'est dégoûtant.

- Oh, je m'en doutai un peu, elle ne s'est jamais remise du fait que tu l'ais envoyé sur les roses pour me choisir en suite.

- Tu le prends plutôt bien, s'étonnât-il.

- Oui, en fait je ne compte plus la revoir donc peu m'importe ce qu'elle pense, ris-je

- Oui, tu as raison, de toute façon elle n'a jamais été une bonne amie pour toi, je l'ai su dés le premier jour, elle est tellement égocentrique. Bon il est l'heure de dormir, tu dois être épuisée.

- Oui mais pas assez pour un dernier câlin, dis-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui et le couvrant de baiser, merci encore pour ma robe, elle était vraiment parfaite pour cette soirée.

- De rien, ma Bella, je savais qu'elle t'irait à merveille dés que je l'ai vue, dit-il jouant avec une mèche rebelle.

Il me reborda, continuant à jouer de ses doigt froids dans mes cheveux et je m'endormi au son de ma berceuse pour la énième fois.

_Voila un nouveau chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, sinon dites le et si oui aussi of course, bon le prochain chapitre est le mariage normalement, il devrait arriver d'ici 2-3 jours autant que faire se peut. Hanna_


End file.
